haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Daichi Sawamura
is a third year at Karasuno High School and the captain and a wing spiker in the boys' volleyball club. He was the acting coach for the period when Karasuno didn't have an official coach. Appearance He has short dark hair and dark brown eyes. Daichi has a larger build, and many people have stated that his appearance gives off his captain status right away. Daichi usually has a gentle smile on his face but when he gets angry, his eyes glaze over intimidatingly. Personality Daichi is a very caring and responsible captain who makes sure that everyone is doing okay or even their best, and always puts his team first. He is also very patient and understanding, but becomes terrifying when angry or when his patience gets tested. Though he rarely shows this behavior, his vice-captain, Sugawara, has noted that people should avoid it. He is well-respected and also feared by his teammates. Daichi's been noted to not give off the impression of a high school student because of his responsible personality (similar to Asahi, though the reason for him is his mature appearance). Despite that, Daichi occasionally has moments where he displays childish behavior, such as when he got in trouble for accidentally setting off the emergency bell while struggling with the boys' basketball team's captain during the lunchtime rushChapter 110. Statistics Daichi's weapon isn't his attack, but his solid receive. As a result, he can be considered a defensive specialist. He and Nishinoya are often the ones tasked with handling difficult receives (such as Oikawa's serve) or covering for another teammate's mistakes. Daichi has also commanded formation shifts to cover for the opponents' attacks. After the Tokyo Expedition Arc, he has improved his solid receive, flying fall receive, and soft block. He also says that he feels like he can see the opposing spiker's movements more clearly than before. Adding onto that, it's shown that he can use the opposing spiker's form to read the spiker's course. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 223 cm * Jumping Reach: 310 cm (spike) / 298 cm (block) As a freshman, since Coach Ikkei Ukai had already retired, Daichi had to work out many thing by himself, as well as receiving coaching by Hiroki Kurokawa and Hidemi Tashiro. Trivia *Favorite Food: Shoyu ramen. *Current Concern: His incessant dreams about the vice principal's flying wig. *He wears white gym shoes with black accents. *Daichi forms a set with Sugawara and Asahi. His jersey number (#1) is symbolic of his solid receive and how an underarm pass is usually the first contact. * Because the underclassmen frequently misbehave, he always has to be around. * He used to study in Izumitate Junior High with Hayato Ikejiri and Yui Michimiya. * His star sign is Capricorn. *Furudate gave him this name because "His surname simply came to me. I decided on his name without much trouble because I finished his character first. I personally like the way “Daichi-san” sounds."Haikyū!! Guidebook *He is officially the series' second biggest eater. Volume 25 *'Nomenclature': **Daichi (大地) - Ground; Earth **Sawamura (澤村) - Swamp Village References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Captains Category:3rd Year